Akashi Seijuurou's Life Journal
by Akashi Seita
Summary: Akashi Seijuurou adalah anak percobaan yang dibuat oleh Prof. Akashi yang berhasil. bagaimana reaksi akashi setelah ia keluar dari dalam lab dan dikenalkan dengan berbagai macam hal yang belum pernah ia kenal?.
1. Chapter 1

**Ditulis oleh:**

**Shota**

**Akashi Seijuurou ****Life Journal**

**[Reborn diedit]**

By. Shota

Sangkalan © Fujisaki Tadatoshi

Akashi Seijuurou Life Journal © Shota

Chara:

1. Akashi Seijuurou

2. Prof. Akashi

3. Kuroko Tetsuya

4. Satsuki

5. Kiseki no Sedai

6. beberapa karakter dari Iroko dan

Genre: keluarga, persahabatan, sakit hati / kenyamanan.

Warn : Semua characters sekolah di TEIKOU, Akashi POV. Typo masih bertebaran.

BAGIAN 1: Re-Born

^ Selamat membaca ^

Syaraf-syaraf di seluruh tubuhku merasakan benturan dingin. Ini pertama kalinya aku merasakan sebuah benda menabrak tubuhku. Seharusnya sekarang ini aku masih mengapung didalam tabung berisi cairan-cairan yang entah apa namanya. Merasakan hangat dan dingin didalamnya, tapi kali ini tidak. Perlahan kesadaranku berkumpul, kekuatanku yang selama ini terpecah perlahan memenuhi tubuhku.

Aku membuka mataku perlahan, membiarkan retina mataku terbiasa dengan cahaya. Lalu, yang ku lihat adalah langit-langit putih dan seorang wanita berbalutkan pakaian serba putih. Apa aku ada di akhirat?.

"Whoaaa liat matanya indah!" Seru wanita itu.

Jujur saja saat itu aku tidak bisa mengerti apa yang ia ucapkan. Aku masih terbaring menatapnya. Kemudian, ia beralih padaku. Memegang tanganku erat, tangannya hangat. Kualihkan perhatianku pada tangan yang ia genggam. Oh aku bisa melihat tubuhku yang topless dan bagian bawahku hanya di tutupi celana tipis yang basah.

"Hai, apa kabar?" Tanyanya. Aku mengangkat alis "sebaiknya aku mengajarinya berbicara" gumannya

"Namaku Satsuki. Dan namamu Seijuurou" Katanya sambil tersenyum

"Namaku Satsuki dan namamu Seijuurou?" Ulangku. Kulihat ia terkikik

"Coba ulang siapa namamu?"

"Coba ulang siapa namamu?" Ulangku

"Bukan bukan" ia mengambil tanganku lalu menepukkan tanganku ke dadaku sendiri "kamu Seijuurou" lalu tangannya bergerak lagi menepuk atas dadanya "aku Satsuki"

Akupun mengulang apa yang ia lakukan tadi. Namun, entah apa yang berusaha ia ajarkan, aku tidak mengerti. Dan aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa ia tertawa.

Berbulan-bulan telah berlalu, aku sudah mengerti bahasa mereka. Bahasa Jepang, bahasa Inggris. Aku juga sudah bisa membaca menulis dan menghitung. Cukup pesat untuk ukuran anak 7 tahun yang seumur hidupnya berada di dalam tabung percobaan tanpa mengenal sesuatu.

Saat itu, aku tengah membaca buku yang dipinjamkan Satsuki padaku sebagai alat penghilang kebosanan. Lalu kutemukan 2 kata yang menarik perhatian. Di buku yang memiliki gambar full page bergambar banyak manusia sedang berkumpul sepertinya mereka seumuran, mereka bermain di sebuah benda yang berbentuk persegi dengan dudukan di sisi bawahnya. Di dudukan itu ada seorang manusia sedang duduk dan tersenyum kepada manusia lainnya. Kata yang tercantum disana adalah 'Teman'.

Lalu, halaman selanjutnya aku menemukan 4 orang manusia. 2 orang manusia dewasa dan 2 manusia kecil. 2 manusia dewasa tampak memeluk 2 manusia kecil dan disana tertulis 'Keluarga'.

"Teman?... Keluarga?" Bingungku

Tanpa sadar, aku melihat seseorang menghampiriku. Ah, dia prof. Akashi. Ia menatapku heran. Aku berdiri dan menunjukan halaman buku yang membuatku bingung. Ia mengerutkan dahi. Sepertinya bingung mau menjawab apa.

"Keluarga itu adalah orang yang berada di sisimu, tinggal satu rumah denganmu dan menyayangimu. Di keluarga itu ada ayah, ibu, kakak dan adik" jelasnya sambil mengelus surai crimson ku.

"Apa itu ayah ibu adik dan kakak?" Tanyaku

"Ayah adalah laki-laki yang bertanggung jawab atas kamu, Ibu adalah orang yang melahirkan kamu, adik adalah anak yang dilahirkan setelahmu oleh ibumu, kalau kakak adalah anak yang dilahirkan terlebih dahulu sebelum kamu" jelasnya lagi

"Apa Seijuurou punya keluarga?"

Ia terdiam, tampak kaget dengan pertanyaanku. Aku menatapnya aku sangat menginginkan jawaban dari lelaki yang selalu merawatku sejak aku di keluarkan dari dalam tabung.

"Ah, apa Sei-kun ingin punya teman?" Katanya gugup

"Teman? Apa itu?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Teman adalah orang yang berada di sisimu, mereka bermain denganmu, tertawa bersamamu. Itulah teman"

"Waaaahhh Seijuurou juga mau punya teman" ucapku antusias. Prof. Akashi mengangguk lalu berjongkok mensejajarkan tingginya dengan tinggiku.

"Besok, Profesor akan mengantarkan mu ke Rakuzan Academy. Bagaimana?"

"Rakuzan Academy itu apa?"

"Sekolah" jawabnya sambil mencubit pipiku. Mataku semakin berbinar. Aku akan masuk sekolah.

Musim gugur telah tiba, aku digandeng oleh prof. Akashi menuju sebuah bangunan megah berplangkan 'RAKUZAN ACADEMY' banyak orang yang memakai pakaian warna warni. Aku menggenggam tangan Prof. Akashi erat. Aku menggigil ketakutan. Ia yang menyadari ketakutanku langsung mengelus suraiku lembut.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, Sei" bisiknya lembut. Aku mengangguk.

-skip-

Singkat cerita, aku sudah berada di dalam ruang kelas. Disana banyak anak-anak seumuranku yang tengah duduk memperhatikanku. Tatapan mereka kepadaku tampak sedikit... Aneh?.

"Namaku Akashi Seijuurou, 7 tahun salam kenal" ucapku sambil membungkuk sopan

"Ibu guru kenapa Akashi-kun kulitnya putih banget kaya mayat" celetuk teman sekelasku sambil menunjuk ke arahku. Aku tersentak

"Ibu, kulitnya seperti kakekku saat mau dimasukkan ke peti. Apa dia juga akan dimasukkan ke peti?" Tanya salah seorang lagi

"Anak-anak, jangan bicara begitu. Akashi-kun bukan mayat dan dia tidak akan dimasukkan ke peti. Itu memang kulitnya saja yang begitu" jelas guruku lembut.

"Tapi serem bu guru huweeee!"

Apa aku semenyeramkan itu? Kenapa? Aku salah apa? Ada apa dengan kulitku? Sejak awal Satsuki-neechan mengeluarkanku dari tabung aku sudah begini. Apa yang salah?. Batinku heran.

"Ibu guru?... Sei salah ya?" Tanyaku takut-takut

"Ngga kok, Akashi-kun ga salah. Akashi-kun boleh duduk lagi"

Dengan cepat aku duduk di bangku ku lagi. Menatap Tetsuyatarku cemas. Apa aku bisa punya teman atau tidak? Aku tidak tahu.

Bel istirahat sudah berdentang. Aku mengambil bekal ku untuk ku makan. Tapi, tak ada satupun orang yang mendekatiku. Apa aku tidak akan punya teman? Aku cukup sedih dengan fikiranku sendiri. Aku memakan bento ku sambil melipat lipat kertas tissu pembungkus sumpitku hingga membentuk sebuah burung bangau yang aku klaim sebagai bebek.

"Kwek kwek" ucapku pada bebek di tanganku "kwek kwek, aku bebek" ucapku lagi. Sambil menggoyang goyangkan bebek di tanganku.

Seorang anak laki-laki berbaju biru mendekat ke arahku. Ia menatap kearah bebek tissu buatanku dengan tatapan penuh minat.

"Whoaaa bebek!" Ucapnya takjub

"Kamu mau bebek?" Tawarku sambil menyodorkan bebek di tanganku

"Aku mau. Arigatou... Um..." Ia sepertinya bingung mau memanggilku apa. Aku tersenyum.

"Namaku Akashi Seijuurou. Nama mu siapa?" Tanyaku lagi

"Kuroko Tetsuya..." Ucapnya malu-malu.

"Salam kenal Tetsuya. Mau jadi temanku?"

"Un!" Ia mengangguk semangat.

Esoknya, kulihat Tetsuya sedang menangis di halaman Rakuzan Academy. Aku membawa sebuah kertas lipat sisa praktek kerajinan tadi.

"Tetsuya, kenapa menangis?" Tanyaku

"Bebeknya hancur terkena air hujan hiks... Hiks... Hiks" ucapnya sambil sesegukan

"Bagaimana kalau kita buat lagi? Yang baaaaaaaaaaanyaaaakkk!" Seruku sambil merentangkan kedua tanganku

"Tapi Tetsuya tidak bisa membuat bebek" ucapnya masih sesegukan.

"Ayo kita buat sama-sama. Seijuurou akan mengajarkan Kuroko cara membuat bebek" ujarku semangat

"Benar?"

"Un!"

"Kalau begitu ayo kita buat"

Lalu kami sama sama membuat burung kertas itu bersama di halaman. Ditambah canda dan tawa yang tidak sengaja terucap dari mulut polos kami. Tapi, kedamaian itu tidak bertahan lama. Karena setelahnya, cobaan tuhan yang lebih berat akan datang menghampiriku.

to be contiuned...

waaa lagi-lagi Tsuki bawa cerita abal lagi nihhh ^w^ maaf ya lama posr soalnya Tsuki ga bisa nemuin cara buat masuk FFn :'(

Review please :3

sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnyaaa ^o^)/


	2. Chapter 2

**Akashi Seijuurou ****Hidup Journal**

By. Tsuki no Kurobara

Sangkalan © Fujisaki Tadatoshi

Akashi Seijuurou Hidup Journal © Tsuki no Kurobara

Chara:

1. Akashi Seijuurou

2. Prof. Akashi

3. Kuroko Tetsuya

4. Satsuki

5. Kiseki no Sedai

6. beberapa karakter dari Iroko dan

Genre: keluarga, persahabatan, sakit hati / kenyamanan.

Warn : Semua characters sekolah di TEIKOU, Akashi POV. Typo masih bertebaran.

BAGIAN 2 : Kenyataan dan Keputusan

Suatu hari saat kami berusia 9 tahun, aku dipanggil oleh kepala sekolah. Sebelumnya aku sudah tahu kalau aku akan melakukan tes IQ. Kuroko menatapku khawatir, saat itu kami baru saja naik ke kelas 4. Kuroko menggenggam bajuku erat. Hanya Kuroko lah sahabatku yang sangat dekat. Aku berusaha menenangkannya dan perlahan melepaskan pegangan tangannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kuroko" ujarku

"Kamu yakin, Akashi-kun?" Tanyanya ragu

"Aku yakin 1000% ga apa apa. Serahkan padaku" kataku semangat

Kuroko mengangguk, aku tersenyum lalu melepaskan pegangan tangannya. Jujur saja saat itu aku gugup. Sangat gugup. Perlahan aku berjalan menuju ruang guru. Ruangan itu sedikit membuatku gemetaran, aku tidak pernah membuat kesalahan. Selain itu aku hanya tidur di kelas sekali karena keasyikan bermain shogi dengan Satsuki-neechan semalam. Walaupun ketahuan aku juga sudah di hukum mengerjakan soal di depan kelas. Apa pak Hayama masih dendam padaku?!

Perlahan kubuka pintunya. Di dalam sana duduk guru berbagai bidang pelajaran yang sedang menungguku.

"Su... Sumimasen (permisi)" ucapku gugup

"Masuklah, Akashi-kun"

"Kamu sudah tahu kan apa yang akan kita lakukan disini?" Tanya kepala sekolah padaku. Aku mengangguk "jadi, apa bisa kita mulai sekarang?"

Aku mengenali guru yang sedang berjajar di depanku sambil membawa buku. Ya, mereka adalah guru kelas 5. Aku sudah tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan. Melempariku soal-soal kelas 5 secara acak. Mereka sudah berniat memasukkanku ke daftar siswa Akselerasi.

Satu persatu soal acak itu dilontarkan padaku, dan anehnya aku spontan menjawabnya dengan benar. Ya, tentu saja aku membaca buku-buku pelajaran SD-SMA sejak aku terbangun dari tidur panjangku hingga aku bisa menjawab soal-soal itu.

Kini jajaran guru kelas 6 maju dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan guru-guru kelas 5 tadi. Dan lagi-lagi aku menjawabnya dengan mudah. Ini terlalu mudah untukku. Secercah rasa bangga menghinggapi dadaku dan rasanya sedikit menyenangkan melihat ekspresi shocks dari para guru. Fufufu tak ada ruginya aku mempelajari buku-buku di perpustakaan sejak kelas 2.

"Kamu sudah tidak pantas berada di SD lagi Akashi-kun. Minggu depan kemarilah lagi, aku akan mengetesmu lagi untuk pelajaran SMP" ujar kepala sekolah sambil memijit keningnya.

Aku membungkuk lalu memohon diri dari hadapan para guru yang tampaknya masih sulit untuk mengumpulkan nyawa mereka. Kalau aku akselerasi sampai SMP... Aku dan Kuroko pasti berjauhan. Tapi masih satu lingkungan sekolah sih. Ya sudahlah rasanya aku ingin memakan sesuatu. Hmm aku lapar dan bel pulang sudah berdentang 10 menit lalu.

Buru-buru aku menyambar tasku di dalam ruang kelas lalu berjalan santai keluar area sekolah. Sesekali kulirik bangunan SMP Rakuzan itu. Mungkin nanti aku akan bersekolah disana. Aku menghela nafas berat, padahal umurku masih 9 tahun. Tapi, aku harus melepas masa kanak-kanakku.

"Seijuurou-kuuuunn~" sebuah suara cempreng menyambut telingaku. Ah, aku tahu siapa orang yang memanggilku.

"Satsuki-neechan ..."

"Ayo pergi Seijuurou-kun" ujarnya ceria sambil menarik lenganku

"Pergi kemana, Satsuki-nee?" Tanyaku dengan tampang malas

"Belanja laaah~ ini kan awal bulan."

"Aku malas, neechan aja deh" tolakku

"Aaah sayang sekali~ tadinya kalau kamu mau ikut aku akan memasakkanmu sup tofu pedas. Tapi sepertinya tidak jadi"

Sup tofu?! Demi rambut palsu Hayama aku ga mau menolak yang satu ini. Dengan cepat aku berbalik dengan wajah berbinar.

"Aku mau" jawabku semangat

"Bagus! Ayo pergi" ujarnya dengan senyum kemenangan dan latar selanjutnya adalah pemandangan supermarket di Kyoto.

Aku menatap malas kearah pria berumur 23 tahun itu. Ia terus menatap 2 buah kotak sereal dan membanding-bandingkannya selama 25 menit... 25 MENIT tolong catat itu. Memangnya apa sih yang sedang dilihatnya?!

"Oi, sampai kapan kau berencana membiarkanku memegang troli seperti ini, Satsuki-nee?" Protesku kesal

"Tunggulah sebentar aku sedang membandingkan kadar gizinya" ujarnya santai tanpa menengok ke arahku.

Kedutan samar muncul di pelipis kiriku. Demi boxer lope lope milik Prof. Akashi, ingin rasanya aku menendang bokong gadis nista dihadapanku lalu menginjak-injaknya di lantai. Ok, itu fikiran nista yang tidak mungkin ku lakukan. Baru saja aku akan membuka mulut untuk melancarkan protes selanjutnya sebuah suara tembakan menginterupsiku. Tunggu, tembakan?! Tapi ini mall?!

"Semuanya jongkok! Letakan tangan kalian di atas kepala!l" perintah seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja datang dan menodongkan pistol atau senapan laras panjangnya ke arah kami.

Anda

Ini... Pembajakan? Atau pencurian?. Aku panik tidak terkecuali Satsuki-nee. Aku sedikit meliriknya, sesuai dugaanku dia menggigil ketakutan. Ku dengar beberapa orang anak-anak menangis. Ada pula mereka yang dipisahkan dari orangtua mereka. Apa-apaan ini?! Apa mereka tidak punya hati?! Dan dengan kejamnya ada beberapa dari para pembajak itu memukul seorang anak kecil yang merengek padanya. Itu membuatku geram.

Jarak dari tempatku sekarang dan meja kasir cukup dekat. Jika saja aku bisa mencapai meja kasir dan mengambil sesuatu yang disebut kabel koneksi aku mungkin bisa menghentikan tingkah para iblis yang datang tiba-tiba ini. Yang perlu kulakukan hanyalah mencapainya. Tanganku turun dan berusaha melepas sepatuku. Usahaku nyaris berhasil ketika suara baritone menginterupsi kegiatanku.

"Sedang apa kau bocah?" Bentaknya garang

Aku tersentak kaget lalu menatapnya dengan wajah puppy eyesku. Inilah kali pertamanya seorang Seijuurou Akashi harus menampilkan wajah sok imut minta di gares sama om-om shotacon aku sudah cukup bergidik dengan membayangkannya saja.

"Paman, kakiku gatal, aku ingin menggaruknya" pintaku dengan suara manja khas kekanakan walau dalam hati aku sudah bersungut-sungut tidak jelas.

"Selesaikan urusanmu bocah" ucapnya sinis.

Berani memanggilku bocah sama dengan mati. Kalau aku berhasil memanggil polisi, kaulah yang akan jadi orang pertama yang mendapat 'salam hangat' dariku kakek tua. Maki ku dalam hati.

Aku merasa sangat beruntung ketika melihat si kakek bodoh itu sedang mengalihkan pandangannya dariku. Dengan cepat dan pelan aku berlari ke meja kasir dan duduk di bawah meja kasir. Kulihat seorang wanita -yang kuyakini penjaga kasir- sedang duduk memeluk lututnya ketakutan.

"Dimana?" Tanyaku setengah berbisik padanya

"A-APA?"

"Kabel koneksinya"

"Untuk apa?!"

"Berikan saja padaku kalau kalian ingin selamat. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu" Bisikku

Ia tampak bingung namun menunjukan kabel yang tersambung dengan komputer itu padaku. Aku menariknya pelan agar tidak menimbulkan suara, dengan segera aku mengambil laptop yang kubawa di tas kecilku dan menyambungkannya. Sial proteksinya kuat sekali. Saat aku bertanya apa sandi-nya wanita kasir ini hanya menggeleng. Dengan terpaksa aku melakukan Hacking pada system informasi di gedung 7 tingkat itu.

30 menit lebih aku berkutat dengan laptop dan kode-kode yang terpajang manis di layar laptopku. Aku bersyukur Prof. Akashi sudah mengajarkanku tentang 'cara cepat melakukan hacking' aku terkekeh geli jika mengingat judul ajaran pria paruh baya yang sudah kuanggap ayah sendiri itu. Ayah... Keluarga? Fikiranku melayang tentang keluarga itu lagi.

Tlirng

Connection alart berbunyi nyaring menandakan usahaku sukses. Seringaian kecil menghiasi wajahku. Tinggal menghubungi polisi dan melumpuhkan mereka. Aku menyambungkan connection itu ke ruang monitor dan mengcopynya ke laptopku. Mereka Tetsuyatar 35 orang. Tersebar dibawah lebih banyak daripada di atas. Sepertinya kali ini aku benar-benar beruntung karena di bagian atas hanya ada 10 orang di 4 blok berbeda.

Sepertinya sisi iblis didalam diriku sudah bangkit. Segala macam fikiran nista muncul di benakku. Tanpa fikir panjang aku mengambil sebuah tongkat yang menjadi pegangan troli rusak yang di letakan di dekat mesin kasir. Aku berdiri. 15 menit waktuku bersenang senang.

"Hei kakek, mau main main denganku? Aku bosan" kataku dengan nada manja sambil menyembunyikan tongkat besi tumpul itu di dalam saku celanaku

"Apa kau bilang?! Kakek?! Kau bosan hidup ya bocah?!" Bentaknya sambil mendekat ke arahku

"Heh, kau terlalu dekat..." Sepersekian detik aku sudah menghunuskan besi itu ke perutnya. Terdengar ia melengguh kesakitan "Kakek, tenang aku tidak akan membunuhmu" bisikku lalu melempar tubuhnya ke lantai.

Bukan karena aku kejam atau tega. Tapi dia itu BERAT. Kulihat seonggok daging yang sedang pingsan itu dengan tatapan kemenangan. Kuambil senapan laras panjang di tangannya dan menimang-nimangnya dengan tatapan senang.

"Seijuurou!" Pekik Satsuki menatapku cemas

"Neechan tolong urus pengunjung disini, aku mau bersenang-senang. Penderitaan kita akan selesai dalam waktu kurang dari 15 menit lagi" ujarku sambil tersenyum -menyeringai-

Selanjutnya, dengan perlahan aku berlari ke arah lain. Blok sebelah, 3 orang. Aku mengarahkan senjataku tepat ke arah kakinya. Tidak mau mengambil resiko membunuh orang. Aku cukup senang dengan kemampuan ototku yang diatas rata-rata orang normal hingga aku bisa berlari dan melumpuhkan 3 orang yang baru saja kutembak kakinya itu berhasil kubuat pingsan.

20 menit berlalu, aku menatap onggokan demi onggokan manusia tengah terbaring tak berdaya di lantai mall yang dingin. Dari tempatku berdiri di lantai 4 aku bisa mendengar derap langkah polisi-polisi itu yang sepertinya sudah masuk kedalam area lantai 1 mall ini. Baru saja aku akan melangkahkan kaki sebuah tangan sudah mencengkram leherku.

"U-ugh..." Lengguh ku saat tangan kekar itu mengapit leherku.

"Kena kau bocah tengik. Kau fikir kau bisa mengalahkan kami dengan mudah?!"

Holy shit! Aku lupa kalau di lantai 4 ada 5 orang yang menjaga tawanan. Aku ceroboh. Sebuah colt di todongkan ke arah kepalaku. Alarm tanda bahaya sudah berdering di kepalaku, lagi-lagi saat aku berusaha memberontak sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatanku.

"Kami dari kepolisian, letakan senjata anda dan menyerahlah!" Perintah salah seorang polisi. Aku terdiam

"Pak, hiraukan aku, tolong bantu anak-anak lain yang dipisahkan dari orang tuanya!" Pintaku

"Kamu masih dibawah umur, tugas kami melindungi-" kata-kata polisi itu terputus ketika aku dengan mudahnya menyikut perut manusia bau di belakangku dan melemparnya ke lantai. Dan perlu di catat kalau makhluk ini benar-benar berat.

"Sudah kubilang jangan perdulikan-" ucapku sambil memukul tengkuk pria di hadapanku hingga pingsan "-aku" lanjutku sambil mendengus kesal.

Masih bisa kulihat mereka tampak membatu di hadapanku. Aku menatap mereka dengan wajah polos. Karena tak kunjung sadar juga, aku menembakan sebuah peluru ke udara.

"Kalau paman melamun, mereka bisa kabur dan anak-anak akan semakin menangis ketakutan." Ujarku

Kulihat mereka terperanjat kaget. Aku sedikit menyukai ekspresi bodoh mereka "a... Ehem... Benar juga. Semuanya berpencar. Pertemukan anak-anak itu dengan orang tua mereka dan tahan para pelaku!" Perintah inspektur kepada anak buahnya

Beberapa menit kemudian, keadaan sekitarku berubah menjadi haru biru. Anak-anak menangis memeluk orang tua mereka, begitu pula orang tua mereka yang memeluk anaknya cemas. Aku termagu. Keluarga?... Apa itu?... Apa aku punya juga?... Apa aku bisa bersama mereka?... Siapa manusia yang melahirkanku ke dunia?. Tanpa terasa sebuah likuid bening meleleh ke pipiku. Hangat namun menyesakkan dada.

"Are? Nande? (*eh? Kenapa?)" Gumanku sambil mengelap kasar air mataku "kenapa aku menangis?" Lanjutku

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan sudah menyentuh puncak kepalaku dan mengelusnya lembut.

"Nakanaide, Seijuurou-kun. Otsukare (*jangan menangis Seijuurou, kerja bagus)" ujarnya lembut. Aku mengangguk pelan masih dengan acara mengelap air mataku.

"Kenapa... Aku malah menangis?"

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu, Seijuurou."

Kulihat tatapan mata Satsuki-nee meneduh. Ia memelukku dengan sayang dan penuh dengan kehati-hatian. Aku hanya terdiam. Perasaan ini terasa begitu menyesakkan untukku. Ibu... Apa ada wanita yang bisa kupanggil ibu? Ayah... Apa ada pria yang bisa kusebut ayah?

Acara pelukan kami terganggu dengan sebuah suara baritone inspektur. Kami sama-sama menengok kearah pria bongsor itu dengan tatapan yang sendu.

"Nak, siapa namamu?" Tanya inspektur pada ku.

"Akashi Seijuurou"

"Akashi?! Kamu anak tester itu?!"

Tester? Apa lagi itu? Aku mengernyit meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut. Inspektur masih berkutat dengan fikirannya. Kutarik ujung bajunya lalu menanggah. Menatap langsung manik hitamnya.

"Kamu tidak mengerti ya? Jadi, 9 tahun lalu Prof. Akashi mendapatkan anak dengan tubuh yang sangat lemah. Lalu, ia meminta izin untuk melakukan penelitian pada anaknya sendiri. Selama 7 tahun. Tak kusangka hasilnya begini" jelasnya.

Aku tercengang suaraku tercekat. Jadi seharusnya saat ini aku sudah mati... Tapi Prof. Akashi... Ayahku?! Tanpa memperdulikan Satsuki dan Inspektur aku pergi, berlari meninggalkan mereka. Masa bodohlah dengan semua yang aku lakukan, semuanya karena hasil penelitian. Padahal aku ingin mereka bangga. Kenapa Prof. Akashi berbohong dan tidak pernah menganggapku sebagai anaknya?.

Likuid bening itu kembali menjelajahi pipiku. Aku tidak mau lagi bertemu dengan Prof. Akashi. Aku membencinya. Satsuki-nee juga aku benci mereka. Mereka menyembunyikan semuanya dariku. Aku duduk di sebuah taman bermain. Kulihat beberapa anak-anak sedang tertawa dengan riangnya, ditemani ibu-ibu mereka. Lagi, sakit mendera di dadaku. Sesak sekali. Aku tertawa pelan, aku sosok yang sempurna pintar, kuat dan memiliki penampilan baik. Ingin rasanya aku membuang 'kesempurnaan' itu dengan sebuah keluarga.

"Kakak kenapa menangis?" Tanya seorang anak kecil sambil menarik-narik tanganku.

Aku menatap wajah polos tak berdosa itu. Berusaha tersenyum pada sang malaikat kecil "kakak ga menangis sayang, kakak cuma kelilipan" jawabku

"Kata mama kalau ada olang nangic altinya dia lagi cakit, kakak yang mana yang cakit?" Ujarnya dengan nada cadel khas anak-anak. Aku terkekeh dan menyentuh puncak kepalanya dengan penuh sayang.

"Kakak ga sakit kok. Terima kasih ya adik kecil. Em siapa namamu?" Tanyaku pada bocah lelaki itu.

"Nawaki Tetcuya" jawabnya

"Nah, Tetsuya-kun main lagi gih, liat teman-temanmu sudah menunggu" kataku sambil menunjuk teman-temannya

"Kakak ga ikutan main?"

"Ngga sayang, kakak mau pulang. Jaa ne"

"Un!" Ia mengangguk lalu pergi meninggalkanku.

Surai hitam Scarletku tertiup angin musim panas saat aku tengah berjalan pulang. Memang aku tak bisa menerima kenyataan. Tapi, kalau aku nekad berlama-lama di awal bulan agustus mungkin aku akan menjelma menjadi daging panggang. Efek penelitian padaku adalah kulitku menjadi sensitive dan mudah terbakar dibawah sinar matahari.

Sesampainya di rumah, seperti biasa para pelayan Prof. Akashi menyambut kedatanganku dengan hormat. Aku membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis lalu pergi ke ruang kerja pria paruh baya itu. Selain seorang profesor ia juga menjadi seorang direktur di salah satu perusahaan besar di jepang.

"Masuklah Seijuurou"

Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke ruangan kerjanya yang luas. Aku menghela nafas pelan.

"Prof. Akashi... Aku minta izin untuk meninggalkan Kyoto" ujarku to the point. Ia tampak kaget dan langsung menatapku.

"Kamu mau pergi?! Kemana?!" Bentaknya

"Biarkan aku tinggal di Tokyo sampai aku lulus SMP"

"Kenapa kamu tiba-tiba ingin pergi?"

"Karena... Aku butuh waktu untuk menyendiri. Aku mohon"

"Baiklah, kuizinkan dengan syarat"

"Syarat apa? Aku mulai tidak menyukai syarat-syarat ini" gumanku

"Kamu harus tinggal di rumah keluarga Akashi di tokyo. Bawa 4 orang pelayan bersamamu lalu kamu ikutilah les-les ini. Aku akan mendaftarkanmu di SMP Teiko" jelasnya sambil memberikanku selembar kertas.

Wajahku memucat. Daftar les mulai dari les piano, biola, les bahasa asing, les melukis... Dan lainnya. Aku lebih baik menyanggupinya.

"Baiklah. Aku sanggup." Jawabku mantap

"Bersiaplah karena aku akan langsung mengurusmu"

"Arigatou" kataku sambil berjalan keluar kamarnya. "Oyasumi, otousan" gumanku sebelum pintu besar itu menutup.

Harus contiuned ...


	3. Chapter 3

**Akashi Seijuurou ****Hidup Journal**

By. Tsuki no Kurobara

Sangkalan © Fujisaki Tadatoshi

Akashi Seijuurou Hidup Journal © Tsuki no Kurobara

Chara:

1. Akashi Seijuurou

2. Prof. Akashi

3. Kuroko Tetsuya

4. Satsuki

5. Kiseki no Sedai

6. beberapa karakter dari Iroko dan

Genre: keluarga, persahabatan, sakit hati / kenyamanan.

Warn : Semua characters sekolah di TEIKOU, Akashi POV. Typo masih bertebaran.

BAGIAN 3: New Life

Bandara Narita, pukul 7.00 AM. Aku menyeret koper berisi barang-barangku, menengokan kepala ke berbagai arah mencari keberadaan supir yang diperintahkan Prof. Akashi -ayahku- untuk mengantarkanku ke rumahnya yang berada di Tokyo.

Jika kalian tanya kemana 4 pelayan yang seharusnya ikut denganku? Mereka sudah berada di rumah itu lebih awal. Ini kali pertama aku menginjakkan kaki di Tokyo. Suasananya sangat berbeda dengan Kyoto. Lebih berisik dan panas.

Tiba-tiba pundak kiriku di tepuk oleh seseorang, jelas aku langsung berbalik dan mendapati seorang pria paruh baya menggunakan pakaian ala butler. Aku sudah bisa menebak siapa orang yang berani membuat jantungku nyaris lepas dari tempatnya.

"Seijuurou Akashi-sama?" Tanyanya sopan

"Ha'I. " Jawabku sopan

"Mari kita pulang Akashi-sama. Kami sudah menyediakan sarapan dan tuan muda bisa persiapan ke sekolah" Ujarnya

"Aku akan masuk besok. Ada yang ingin kulakukan"

"Tapi tuan besar..."

"Aku yang akan mengurus orang itu."

"Dimengerti tuan"

"Kaerimashoo (*ayo pulang)" kataku sambil tersenyum. Ia membawakan koperku dan sama-sama menuju ke rumah.

Rumah... Atau tempat tinggal? 2 kosakata yang dianggap sama namun memiliki arti berbeda untukku. Mulai hari ini sampai 3 tahun kedepan aku harus tinggal di Tokyo. Aku harap aku punya banyak uang agar saat lulus nanti aku bisa kabur dari pengawasan laboraturium Prof. Akashi. Eh? Aku juga membawa nama Akashi... Ada baiknya aku mengganti margaku.

-skip-

Sesampainya di rumah, aku menatap halaman rumah yang luas dan hanya di tumbuhi dengan mawar putih? Selera Prof. Akashi ternyata begini. Cibirku dalam hati.

Pintu depan rumah dibukakan oleh 2 orang pelayanku, mereka mengucapkan salam dan aku membalasnya dengan ramah. Baru beberapa langkah aku berjalan aku kembali menghampiri mereka.

"Tolong bantu aku mempersiapkan alat perkebunan. Setelah makan aku ingin menanam beberapa mawar jenis lain di taman" Pintaku sambil meninjukan senyum terbaikku pada mereka.

Ah bisa kulihat semburat pink menghiasi wajah para maid.

"Perlukah saya pergi untuk membeli bibitnya, tuan?" Tanya Tanaka -butler kepercayaanku-

"Aku akan membelinya sendiri Tanaka" ujarku sambil melangkah pergi menuju kamar.

Kubuka pintu kamarku dan langsung menunjukan sebuah ruangan luas dengan sebuah kasur ukuran queen size, 2 buah lemari, sebuah meja belajar, rak kecil berisi buku dan sebuah jendela yang menembus ke taman mawar.

Beralih dari jendela kamar yang sudah terbuka, aku mengambil beberapa pakaian dari dalam lemari dan melepas semua pakaian yang ku kenakan. Membersihkan tubuh sambil menjernihkan fikiran. Walaupun dirinya adalah makhluk percobaan yang sempurna. Ia tetap manusia bukan?

"Tuan muda, sarapannya sudah siap" kata Tanaka dari balik pintu kamarku

"Aku akan segera keluar"

-skip-

Sinar panas di pertengahan Agustus ini membuatku sedikit kesulitan. Dengan kaos tanpa lengan dan celana pendek selutut aku pergi keluar rumah untuk membeli beberapa bibit bunga mawar. Tapi tak kusangka panasnya bisa luar biasa begini.

Tepat di sebuah perempatan, aku menemukan sebuah florist. Baguslah, aku jadi tidak perlu berlama-lama diluar rumah. Segera kulangkahkan kakiku memasuki florist.

"Irashaimasen (* selamat datang)" sapa seorang penjaga florist

"Aku mencari bibit mawar"

"Mawar? Mawar apa tuan?"

"Mawar merah dan kuning" jawabku

"Tunggu sebentar, anda mau membeli berapa?" Tanyanya

"Hmm mungkin 15?" Fikirku "apa bisa di antar?"

"Oh bisa. Jadi semuanya 30 bibit ya? Mau diantar kemana?"

Aku merogoh kantung celanaku, mengambil sebuah kartu nama disana Hiroshima Akashi. Aku rasa aku harus membuat kartu nama baru. Ku serahkan kertas itu kepada kasir. Ia mengangguk.

"Kediaman Akashi yang di ujung jalan Himawari kan? Wah kukira penghuninya sudah pindah ke Kyoto" ujarnya. "Lalu minta diantar atas nama siapa?"

"Seijuurou" jawabku singkat

"Seijuurou? Saja?"

"Akashi"

Bisa kulihat ia mengernyit heran. Aku tersenyum manis. Sambil menunggu aku melihat-lihat koleksi bunga yang ada di florist itu. Mataku terpaku pada sebuah mawar berwarna biru.

"Permisi, aku minta bunga ini satu tangkai"

Pegawai florist itu mengangguk lalu membungkuskan mawar itu untukku. Aku menerima kembalian yang tadi ditukarkan oleh pegawai itu lalu pergi keluar.

Whuzzz ..

Ah angin musim panas memang menyebalkan. Membakar sekali. Kucium mawar itu, wangi. Aku menyukai mawar entah kenapa. Mawar, camelia, dan tulip. Lalu sebuah rasa rindu menghampiriku. Rindu akan sesuatu yang sudah hilang.

Aku harus segera melupakan masalalu dan menjadi mulia di segala bidang seperti yang Prof. Akashi ajarkan padaku.

Balaian angin panas menerbangkan surai Scarletku. Kutatap langit yang bersih tanpa awan itu. Berharap pada sang langit agar bisa memberiku kebebasan. Baru saja aku akan melangkahkan kakiku beberapa gadis berpakaian sedikit terbuka menghampiriku.

"Kyaaa shotaa kawaii (*lucu)" katanya hyper aktif sambil mencubiti pipiku. Aku memasang poker face

"Kecilnyaaa. Adik manis kamu tersesat?"

Twich

Jika ini di anime, mungkin di pelipisku sudah ada perempatan samar. Sayangnya ini bukan anime. Aku benci saat-saat seperti ini. Memang umurku masih 9 tahun tapi... Aku benci dibilang shota.

"Menyingkir" ucapku dingin.

"Apa? Eeehh? Jangan galak galak adik manis"

"Kalian memilih mati ya?" Ujarku sambil menyeringai tajam.

Dan menit selanjutnya aku sudah kembali dalam kedamaian. Ku ambil ponselku, waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 3 sore. Kufikir aku akan makan malam diluar. Haruskah aku memberi tahu Tanaka?

Disinilah aku sekarang, disebuah cafe bernama Maji Burger. Aku memesan sebuah cheese burger dan sebuah choco milkshake. Aku tidak bisa menolak minuman berperisa cokelat itu.

Dari balik jendela Maji Burger, kulihat beberapa orang sedang berjalan sambil membawa bola basket. Basket? Tidak pernah coba. Mungkin menyenangkan. Sebuah tulisan di balik jaket keenam anak itu menarik perhatianku. Teiko Basket Ball Team. Ini menarik.

Setelah ku habiskan makananku aku langsung keluar dan mengejar mereka. Oh, sifat kekanakanku muncul juga. Baiklah pertama-tama ajak mereka bermain. Setelah aku di dekat mereka, aku memanggil mereka. Oh mereka tinggi (aku 146 cm)

"Oniichan tachi! (*kakak-kakak)" panggilku.

Bisa kulihat beberapa dari mereka menatapku gemas, dan ada juga yang menatapku bingung.

"Kau memanggil kami?"

Aku mengangguk

"Apa kau tersesat anak manis?"

Aku menggeleng

"Lalu apa maumu?"

"Kakak, dari tim basket Teiko kan? Aku ingin bermain basket dengan kalian" ujarku masih dengan wajah datar.

"Hee jadi kau menantang kami?"

Aku mengangguk polos

"Kalau begitu ayo kita main, one-on-one"

Dan selanjutnya kami sudah berdiri dengan sebuah bola basket di tangan ku. Aku mendribel bola berhadapan dengan seorang laki-laki jangkung berkulit gelap yang kuketahui bernama Daiki. Daiki Aomine.

"Hmmm... " Aku berguman sambil berusaha lepas dari penjagaan Daiki. Tapi gagal.

"Dasar Aomine... Ace tim kita melawan anak SD apa ngga kekanakan? Oi Aomine mengalahlah kasihan dia" seru salah seorang teman Aomine yang berambut hijau "tapi, bukan aku kasihan padanya nanodayo" lanjutnya

"Bermainlah dengan serius Aomine-nii" ujarku

"Aku juga tidak mau mengecewakan anak yang sudah menantang ku" ujarnya sambil tersenyum semangat.

Aku mengarahkan kakiku ke arah kanan, sepertinya dia melihatnya dan lalu mendorong tubuhku ke arah kiri, ia tampak sedikit kaget. Aku berhasil lepas dari penjagaannya. Ia juga sudah mengarahkan tangannya untuk melakukan back tip. Namun aku sudah memindahkan bola dari tangan kiri ke tangan kanan. Selanjutnya aku melakukan shoot dan bola masuk.

"Sugoii (* hebat)" guman mereka

"Tanoshii naa hontou ni tanoshii (*menyenangkan. Benar benar menyenangkan)" girangku "aku jadi ingin ekskul basket"

"Kamu harus menunggu sampai lulus SD dulu lho ssu" ucap salah seorang teman Aomine sambil mempuk-puk puncak kepalaku. Kakak yang ini bernama Ryouta

"Sudah sore, aku pulang dulu. Sampai ketemu lagi oneechan tachi" ujarku sambil melakukan bow lalu berlari meninggalkan mereka.

_Kita akan bertemu lagi di sekolah besok oniichantachi hihi_. Batinku

To Be Contiuned...

**# chapter dulu yaaa see youu ^o^ **

**last review pleaseee **


	4. Chapter 4

**Akashi Seijuurou ****Hidup Journal**

By. Tsuki no Kurobara

Sangkalan © Fujisaki Tadatoshi

Akashi Seijuurou Hidup Journal © Tsuki no Kurobara

Chara:

1. Akashi Seijuurou

2. Prof. Akashi

3. Kuroko Tetsuya

4. Satsuki

5. Kiseki no Sedai

6. beberapa karakter dari Iroko dan

Genre: keluarga, persahabatan, sakit hati / kenyamanan.

Warn : Semua characters sekolah di TEIKOU, Akashi POV. Typo masih bertebaran.

BAGIAN 4: Chuugakosei

**Author POV**

Akashi Seijuurou, 9 Tahun, kelas 1 SMP, mulai hari ini berstatus sebagai salah satu murid di SMP Teiko. Seragamnya-nya tampak sangat longgar di tubuh si pemuda bersurai scarlet.

"Apa tidak ada seragam yang lebih pas?" Tanya Akashi sambil menggerak-gerakkan lengan Seragamnya yang kepanjangan

"Maaf tuan muda, kami belum sempat mengecilkan Seragamnya ini." Kata Tanaka

"Ya sudahlah. Antarkan aku kesekolah sekarang. Aku masih belum hafal jalan" Kata -perintah- Akashi sambil menerima tas sekolahnya dari salah satu maid-nya.

- (O - "") -

**Akashi POV**

"Hey, lihat. Anak kecil kok nyasar ke SMP sih?"

"Dia kawaii banget, Seragamnyanya kebesarannn"

"Kyaaa aku mimisan"

Begitulah suara-suara dari beberapa murid di SMP Teikou ketika aku melangkahkan kaki keluar dari mobil yang mengantarku ke sekolah. Aku mengernyit kesal akibat kebisingan di sekitarku, tanpa fikir panjang aku bergegas berlari kedalam gedung sekolah untuk mencari ruang guru.

Tapi ternyata tidak mudah untuk menemukan berisi manusia-manusia paruh baya yang notabenenya adalah guru-guru di SMP Teiko. Setelah selamat dari siswa-siswa _shotacon, _sekarang aku harus menjadi anak hilang di sekolah yang sangat luas. Apakah aku kurang sial di awal aku masuk ke sekolah?

"hei dek, kau tersesat?" tanya suara baritone dari balik punggung Akashi

"kimi… dare? (*kamu siapa?)" tanya Akashi sambil membalikkan tubuhnya.

Dihadapan Akashi saat ini berdiri seorang laki-laki dengan mata yang ditutup sebelah oleh rambut hitamnya. Ia terlihat suram menurutku.

"aku Himuro Tatsuya, kelas 8-2. Kamu siapa?"

"Akashi Seijuurou" jawabku singkat

"lalu, Akashi-kun, kamu mau kemana? Kamu terlihat bingung"

"aku ingin mencari ruang guru" jawabku pelan

"ruang guru? Mau ku antar? Jalannya agak berkelok-kelok"

Aku mengagguk. Ternyata si suram bernama Himuro Tatsuya ini sangat baik.

"kamu kenapa ada disini?" tanyanya saat kami sudah berjalan menuju tempat tujuanku.

"aku ikut akselerasi dan berakhir disini'" jawabku

"berarti kamu sangat pintar ya?"

"lumayan"

"nah, sudah sampai" aku menengok ke atas, melihat plat bertuliskan Teacher's Room

"terima kasih atas bantuannya" ujarku sambil menunduk hormat.

Ia tersenyum lalu pergi. Aku melangkah memasuki ruangan tempat para guru bersemayam. Kata-kataku lebay? Aku memang ooc kok.

Aku mengetuk pintu ruangan itu pelan sambil sedikit mengintip sedikit ke dalam ruang guru, berharap ada orang yang akan me-notice kehadiranku.

"sumimasen" kataku sambil menengok sedikit ke dalam.

Seorang guru tersenyum padaku, ia melambaikan tangan tanda aku harus mendekat padanya. Dengan langkah ragu-ragu aku mendekat padanya. Ini pertama kali aku masuk SMP mana mungkin aku tidak tegang.

"kamu, Akashi Seijuurou yang ikut kelas akselerasi itu bukan?" Tanya guru itu ramah

Aku mengangguk

"baiklah, aku Hinami Itsuka, panggil aku Itsuka-sensei. Aku wali kelasmu di kelas 10-1" Katanya sambil tersenyum ramah. Akupun ikut tersenyum.

Inilah saat pertama aku masuk dan mengenal apa yang belum pernah diajarkan Prof. Akashi padaku. Bersamaan dengan masuknya aku ke SMP saat itu pula, kehidupanku yang baru telah dimulai.

"latihan kali ini kita kedatangan anggota baru, dia bergabung dengan kita di string 3 mulai hari ini" kata pelatih Reiji sambil menatapku.

"namaku Akashi Seijuurou, kelas 10-1. Mohon bantuannya" kataku

"Mustahil, kamu kan anak yang kemarin menantangku bermain one-on-one di lapangan?!" Pekik Daiki

"Waaa Akashicchi ternyata kamu udah SMP ssu" girang Ryouta sambil menatapku dengan bling bling imajinasi di sekitar matanya.

"Konnichiwa senpai tachi" sapaku pada mereka ramah.

"Kalian mengenal Akashi?" Tanya Reiji pada Daiki dan Ryouta.

"Tentu saja aku mengenalnya, dia yang pertama kali mengalahkanku dalam one-on-one" geram Daiki kesal.

"Aku kenal dia ssu. Dia anak manis yang berhasil membuatku takjub, Akashicchi memang sugoii" kata Ryouta dengan nada cerianya.

"Anak ini mengalahkan Aomine? Aomine Daiki si Ace String 1?!" Tanya Reiji yang tampak tidak percaya.

Daiki dan Ryouta mengangguk.

"aku mengenal mereka kok, _kantoku" _jawab ku santai

"lalu, Aomine-kun kalah?" tanya Kantoku lagi sambil menatap Daiki dengan tatapan tidak percaya

Kudengar Aomine berdecih pelan dan Ryouta mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Kiseko no sedai kalah? yang benar saja..." kali ini Reiji menatapku horor

"ada apa?" tanyaku -sok- polos

"Aomine-kun, Kise-kun bawa semua teman-teman kalian di string 1. kita akan adakan test kenaikan string HARI INI JUGA"

"APAAA?!" jerit si kepala _navy _dan _blonde _itu bersamaan

**to be contiuned... **

Review buat cerita tsuki dong ^w^

arigatou udah baca cerita abal tsukiii~

see you

Tsuki no Kurobara


End file.
